One of Us
by OrangeOrca
Summary: The Kraang make a secret weapon that can mind control someone. What will 3 out of 4 turtles do when they have to face one of their brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It's a dark night in New York. No commotion, like usual. The Kraang like it this way. They can get something done without the turtles bothering them. The turtles are the Kraang's enemies, and it's time for them to be stopped. The Kraang had a plan that would destroy them.

"With this new weapon the turtles will be what is know as destroyed," A Kraang droid said. The Kraang was holding the weapon. It was a gun that shoot lasers out. The lasers wouldn't destroy or kill them, but mind control them. Now all the Kraang needed was the right time to use it.

* * *

"Oh how I love the smell of pizza," the turtle in orange said walking in the kitchen.

"Yeah, so back off," the turtle in purple said taking the pizza box away from Mikey.

"Hey give me a slice!" Mikey said. He reached across the table to try and get it out of Donnie's hands. Donnie moved out of Mikey's reach.

In the dojo the turtle in blue was meditating with his master. The turtle in red was sitting against the wall. Raphael was supposed to be meditating after having a fight between him and Leonardo. Leo couldn't focus. He wasn't calmed down enough to focus.

"Raphael why don't you join us?" Master Splinter calmly said.

Raph turned to look at his Master who was still meditating. Raph didn't know how he did it. "I'm not the type that meditates."

"Come sit over here. You should give it a try," Master Splinter said. He was still in the same position he was when meditating.

Raph let out a moan, but got up and sat down next to his Master. Raph just sat there doing nothing.

Leo was still having troubles. "Leonardo is something bothering you," Master Splinter asked.

"No I'm fine," Leo lied. He just wanted to leave. The smell of pizza was in the dojo, and it was bothering him. His stomach was growling.

"Liar," Raph whispered loud enough for Leo to here. Splinter heard to considering the fact he was in between the two turtles.

Leo shot Raph a look. Raph only chuckled. "Ok my sons you may leave," Splinter said.

Raph was the first to stand up and leave. "Master I'm sorry about what happened," Leo said before leaving.

Raph walked in the kitchen and wasn't happy. "You guys ate all the pizza."

"You took too long, so now your pizzas gone," Mikey said. "That'll teach you."

Raph frowned and threatened to beat him, but Leo came in and gave him a glare. Once Leo saw the pizza was gone he walked out.

"Aren't you suppose to be calmed down?" Mikey said.

"I'm going to the surface," Raph said. "Don't follow." Raph walked out of the kitchen and to the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Leo said.

"Why do you care so much?" Raph asked.

"Because it's my job to care for you," Leo said.

"Well guess what? I can care for myself," Raph got louder as he said that and pointed to himself. Then he walked out.

"Should we go after him?" Donnie asked who came running out of the kitchen.

"We will, but not right now," Leo said walking into his room.

* * *

**Sorry that it was short. If people like this I'll continue and try to make the chapters longer. The next chapter will hopefully be better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Raph punches a trash can hard enough that it dented. Raph slowly was calming down with every punch he did. This was his way of calming down, not meditating.

Raph climbed up to the roof of a building. He sat down to catch his breath. He didn't know how long he's been out, but he didn't care. To him this was freedom.

As Raph was regaining his breath the Kraang started climbing up the building.

Raph smiled, "Perfect timing." He grab his sais and got ready for battle. The first one to fire was the first one Raph stabbed with his sai.

Raph was glad they showed up. It took his mind off of things. What he didn't know was why they were here. On a roof that was higher up than the one Raph was fighting on, was more Kraang droids. They were setting up the new weapon. It was on a stand like ones people use for cameras.

* * *

"Leo," Mikey yelled while pounding on his door.

"What?" Leo said.

"Should we go look for Raph? It's been a long time."

"Ok just hold on a minute," Leo said reaching for his katanas. Being alone in his room away from his brothers is what he needed to calm down. What Leo worried about is that Raph might not be calm. It takes him forever to get calmed down.

Leo walked out of his room. "Where's Donnie?"

"In his lab," Mikey replied.

"Wanna go get him?"

Mikey walked over to Donnie's lab and knocked on his door.

Donnie was studying some Kraang tech they found on his last trip to TCRI. It always fascinated Donnie to go there. They had amazing technology and he wants to know about it. Plus it would help on missions if someone knew about Kraang tech. If he wasn't with them then who knows what would happen.

Donnie was so caught up in studying the Kraang's technology that he didn't even realize Mikey walk in. He didn't know Mikey was in the room until he started shaking his shoulders.

"What do you want Mikey?" Donnie asked setting the technology down.

"We are going to find Raph," Mikey said.

Donnie followed Mikey out of his lab. They met up with Leo who was waiting at the exit.

"Ok, let's go," Leo said.

* * *

Raph was starting to get tired and annoyed with all the Kraang droids. Everytime he took one down, another Kraang droid took its place.

The Kraang were having troubles setting up their gun. It wasn't working.

"Raph!" yelled Leo. He was on the roof next to him. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey quickly jumped into battle.

"What are you guys doing here?" Raph asked as he stabbed a Kraang droid.

"We came looking for you," Leo said.

"Ugh, you don't always need to come looking for me," Raph said.

"Wait, how can you not be happy we're here?" Leo said slicing tow Kraang droids.

"Guys look! The Kraang have a new weapon," Donnie said pointing to the gun.

"What does it do Donnie?" Leo asked.

"It shoots," Donnie said.

"I know, but what makes it so special?" Leo said.

"I don't know!" Donnie said getting louder as he talked.

"Well go check it out," Leo commanded.

Donnie hopped on a window sill and began to climb up. The Kraangs' gun was still not working. They were pressing the button rapidly, and it started to steam.

"The one known as the turtle is coming on what is known as the roof," a Kraang droid said to the other one.

"What should Kraang do?" Kraang said.

"Fire!" said the other Kraang droid. They started to fire, but Donnie dodged every bullet.

Donnie pushed himself up on the roof. He knocked down the two Kraang droids and went over to the gun. He started to look at it and noticed it steaming. Donnie's eyes widened. Donnie stood up as fast as he could, but it was too late. The gun exploded, and Donnie flew to the other side of the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"DONNIE!" Mikey yelled.

"Way to go Raph," Leo shouted at Raph.

"What how is this my fault?" Raph asked.

"If you wouldn't of gone up here in the first place this wouldn't of happened," Leo replied.

"You're the reason I came up here!" Raph yelled.

Leo opened his mouth to say more, but Mikey got in between the two. "Hey guys Donnie could be hurt. Don't you even care!" Mikey yelled at them.

Leo shook his head at Raph before heading over to the other roof. Raph and Mikey followed.

The Kraang didn't shoot anymore instead they went to go see what happened with their gun.

Leo ran over to Donnie. Something smacked him in the stomach causing him to fly backwards. It took him a while to realize that it was Donnie.

"Whoa Donnie, it's ok bro. It's just us," Mikey said helping Leo to his feet, then Donnie.

"So what happened with this gun?" Raph asked. The three turtles went to go look at it.

Donnie walked over to the broken gun, he took his bo staff out. He jabbed it at Raph's shell causing him to fall on his face.

Leo and Mikey stared at Donnie. "Uh bro is something wrong?" Mikey asked. Donnie gave him an evil smile making Mikey shiver a bit.

Raph stood up and tried to smack Donnie in the face, but Donnie blocked it. Donnie grab Raph's hand and yanked him to the ground.

"The weapon Kraang made worked," said a Kraang droid.

"What, but how did it work, it exploded?" Raph asked standing up giving Donnie a glare.

"I don't think it was supposed to blow up, but mind control someone," Leo said. He looked at Donnie and knew Donnie wasn't himself.

"How do you know he's mind controlled?" Raph asked.

"Well he is acting differently. I don't think Donnie would have done any of this," Leo said.

A Kraang droid walked over to Donnie. "Bow before Kr…" Donnie punched the Kraang droid. It fell to the ground, and the Kraang popped out of its body and ran.

"Something tells me Donnie's not with Kraang either," Raph said spreading his feet apart as the Kraang went under him.

"The explosion probably gave Donnie more of the mind controlling stuff then needed. That's what's making him not with the Kraang either," Leo said.

"Hehe, mind controlling stuff," Mikey giggled.

"What, I don't know what it's called," Leo said.

"We'll just go with that until we know for sure what happened," Raph said.

Donnie grabbed for a ninja smoke bomb and threw it on the ground. When the purple smoke vanished, Donnie was gone.

"Great know Donnie's gone," Raph said.

The Kraang started to walk away and off the roof. "Oh no you don't," shouted Raph.

"Whoa Raph, just let them go," Leo said putting a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"We can't just let them go," Raph said. He grabbed for a ninja star and hit the closest Kraang droid. The Kraang droids turned around. There was a lot of them. At about the same time they started shooting at the three turtles. The turtles took out their weapons and began to dodge the bullets. Soon after Mikey got shot in the left arm.

Mikey let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground clutching his arm. Leo ran over to him. "Mikey are you alright?" Leo asked.

"I...I think so," Mikey said.

"Raph we need to get out of here," Leo shouted at Raph.

Raph turned his head to look over at Leo and Mikey. In the process, Raph got shot in his right arm and then soon after in the right leg. Raph fell to the ground biting his tongue to try and stop from crying out. Raph started to crawl on the ground to get off the roof. He jumped down on the ground. He landed on both legs, but his right leg caused him to fall to the ground.

"See what you did Raph?" Leo said walking over to Raph.

"I didn't think there was that many," Raph said.

Leo rolled his eyes at that response. "Come on let's go home. I wonder what Master Splinter will say about this," Leo said helping Raph up. Raph put his weight on Leo to help him walk home.

When they got home Master Splinter was there to greet them. "My sons you have returned...what happened to you guys and where's Donnie?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Raph can tell you," Leo said.

Raph frowned at Leo, "Why can't you?"

"Oh I just thought you would like to," Leo replied.

"Donnie got mind controlled by the Kraang when we ran into them on our way back home. We're injured because when Donnie attacked the Kraang, the Kraang thought Donnie was still on our side. So the Kraang started to attack us, and there was a lot of Kraang droids," Mikey said.

Leo and Raph were both surprised. It was in fact Raph's fault that the Kraang shot at them. Also it was some what Raph's fault Donnie got mind controlled.

Splinter was silent for a while, but after maybe three minutes of silence he spoke, "Come my sons. We should get you cleaned up." Splinter headed towards Donnie's lab.

"Mikey why did you not tell him what really happened?" Raph asked.

"I can't stand seeing you two fight anymore plus I hate seeing you get in trouble. Its been happening a lot lately. I just need a break with all this stuff going on," Mikey replied. He started towards the lab.

Leo and Raph silently followed. Leo gave Raph a frown before he entered the lab. Raph used the wall to help him inside. In the lab, Mikey was sitting on a table as Splinter worked on his arm. Splinter was carefully taking the bullet out of Mikey's arm using tweezers. Once the bullet was out, Master Splinter cleaned the blood off of his arm. Then he grabbed antibiotics to prevent infection. After that Master Splinter carefully wrapped up Mikey's arm. The bandage was soaked with his blood not long after it was on.

"We'll change the bandage before you go to bed. Raphael come here," Splinter said helping Mikey down. Raph sat on the table. Splinter cleaned the tweezers and started with Raph's arm.

"So what should we be doing?" Leo asked Splinter.

Splinter sighed, "We will figure something out."

"Hopefully soon...ow," Raph yelped as Splinter took the bullet out. Splinter did the same process he did with Mikey. Then he went to Raph's leg. The leg was a problem and would take longer to heal.

"You are going to have to take it slow, so your leg can heal," Splinter said.

"What?! But then how can I go help Donnie out?" Raph said.

"You will have to wait," Splinter said. Raph hated that. He wanted to help Donnie not sit and wait till his leg heals.

"Don't worry Raph we will keep you updated with everything that happens," Mikey promised.

"But I want to help out," Raph said.

"I'm sorry Raph you can't," Leo said. Raph sighed.

"Well I'm going to bed," Mikey yawned.

"Let me change the bandage," Splinter said grabbing a new one. After wrapping up Mikey's arm they both walked out.

"You can't keep me in the lair while you go help Donnie," Raph said to Leo.

"If you would've just let the Kraang go none of this would've happened," Leo said back to him.

Raph kept quiet. What could he say to that? Raph stared down at his bloodied bandage. He was going to have to change it soon. Leo noticed Raph reaching for another bandage.

"Want help with that?" Leo asked. Raph smiled in agreement. Leo carefully took the bloodied bandage off, cleaned the blood, and put a new bandage on. "Come on let's get some rest." Leo helped Raph to his room then went to his own.

In the morning Raph checked his leg. The bandage was soaked in blood. The bandage on his arm was soaked too, but it was dry blood. Raph walked out of his room. He didn't know what time it was, but Raph guessed it was early considering he was the only one up. He walked into Donnie's lab. Raph grabbed for a new bandage, and started unwrapping the one on his leg. When Raph took it off, he wanted to cry. It was still bleeding. No signs of any blood clotting. "This whole having to wait thing is going to be longer than I thought," Raph thought.

Raph stood up. He didn't want to wait anymore. "I can fight with a hurt leg," Raph thought. Raph walked into the dojo. He began training. It hurt, but if he wanted to prove himself he had to suck it up. Raph took out his sais and spun them around in his hands. He kicked his good leg in the air. Raph winced at the pain of all his weight going on his bad leg.

"What are you doing Raph?" Leo shouted at him.

Raph jumped. When he saw that it was Leo he took a deep breath. "I can do this. I don't need to sit and do nothing."

"Are you kidding me? Look at your leg," Leo said.

"Uh," Raph looked down at his leg. The blood was dripping down Raph's leg. Raph wasn't a doctor and noticed that he didn't tie the bandage that well.

"Follow me," Leo said leaving the dojo. They headed towards Donnie's lab. Leo grabbed a new bandage and wrapped Raph's leg up. "Sit on the couch and stay on there," Leo commanded.

Raph sat on the couch having his bad leg laying across the couch, and his other one dangling on the side of the couch. Raph turned the TV on. "This is Channel 6 news. There has been an explosion and robbery at the bank. This explosion killed six people. The police have investigated the crime scene to see who could have done this, but only found one clue." They showed a picture of the clue. It was a picture of one of their shurikens. Which means Donnie must be behind this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been really busy. It will probably take longer for me to update, but I'll try to not make it too long.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Um, Leo," Raph shouted.

Leo came out of the kitchen. "What?"

"You should see this," Raph said. Raph rewinded the news story. "This is Channel 6 news. There has been an explosion and robbery at the bank. This explosion killed six people. The police have been investigating the crime scene to see who could have done this, but only found one clue." Raph paused when the picture of the shuriken appeared.

"Donnie," Leo said. "Oh gosh no, when we get him back he is never going to forgive himself. I mean he killed six people and robbed a bank."

"Well we don't actually have to tell him this," Raph said.

"What's this?" Mikey asked looking at the TV.

"Donnie," Raph said.

"What does Donnie have to do with this?" Mikey asked.

"Tell you on the way there," Leo said heading towards the door.

Raph stood up, "Uh, hate to tell you this bro, but not you," Mikey said.

"Hmph," Raph said plopping back down on the couch, arms crossed.

Mikey followed Leo out. "So what happened?" Mikey asked.

"Donnie robbed a bank, and then he put a bomb in the building which killed six people," Leo said.

"WHAT?! No Donnie would never kill anybody or...or," Mikey stopped.

"Remember that isn't Donnie," Leo said.

They got up on the surface, and saw a bunch of smoke in the distance. It was daytime, so that meant extra stealth "That's where we need to go," Leo said pointing.

"Let's go find Donnie," Mikey said.

Raph walked in the dojo even though he wasn't suppose to be walking. Master Splinter was meditating. Raph went and sat next to him. Raph wasn't meditating. It wasn't something he could do. Splinter opened his eyes. He turned to his son.

"Master, how could we save Donnie?" Raph asked.

"I am trying to get into his mind. Get the evil out of him, but I am having no luck," Splinter said.

"Is there anything I could do?" Raph asked.

"You could try meditating with me," Splinter suggested.

"That's something I can't do," Raph said.

"You've never tried."

"I have, but I just can't do it," Raph said. "Well I'm going to let you meditate. The sooner Donnie's back the better." Raph walked out. He hated sitting on the couch, so instead Raph started punching the dummy. Raph took it easy only using his hands. Raph's bad arm was good enough that when he punched the dummy it wouldn't bleed.

Eventually that got boring, so Raph plopped back down on the couch. "Oh Donnie I am so sorry," Raph said. Raph put his hands over his face. "I messed up big this time."

Raph's stomach growled. Raph walked into the kitchen and saw a pizza box on the table. Raph opened the box up and there was three slices left. Raph took the whole box and went back out to the couch. Once Raph finished the pizza, he got comfy on the couch and fell asleep.

Mikey coughed. "The smoke is getting strong."

"Try to breath in as little as possible," Leo said covering up his mouth.

"How do you know Donnie is even still here? Most villains leave the crime scene," Mikey said.

"We might be able to find some clues to where he is," Leo said.

"The police probably beat us to all the clues," Mikey said. Mikey looked up at the sky. He saw of in the distance someone on a roof. "Hey who's that?"

"Who?"

"Him up there," Mikey pointed.

"I don't know. Why are you asking?" Leo asked.

"Well it could be Donnie because he has a different shape than most people. Whatever no one listens to me anyways," Mikey said.

Leo looked back at the person, "Why don't we go check it out."

As they got closer they could tell it wasn't human. It was Donnie. "Why would Donnie just stand on a roof staring at the destruction," Leo said.

"Maybe he feels guilty," Mikey said.

"Come on," Leo started climbing the roof, but he made sure when he got to the top that Donnie's back was turned towards them. Leo and Mikey got to the top.

"Where did Donnie go?" Mikey asked looking around the whole roof.

"He must've known we were coming," Leo said.

"Or he just got bored watching the firefighters take out the fire," Mikey said.

Leo got kicked and flew towards Mikey. They both fell down. "Donnie!" Mikey said all excited. "Wait nevermind you're evil."

Leo took out his katanas. "Donnie how could you do this?" Leo said pointing to the bank.

Donnie smiled and replied with a punch to Leo's head. Leo ducked. "Donnie stop this. Remember who you are," Leo said. Donnie kicked Leo in the stomach. Leo fell to the ground.

"It's either we are failing or Donnie got a hundred times better," Mikey said taking his nunchucks out.

"Both," Leo shouted at him as he stood back up.

Police sirens started to get closer to where they were fighting. "They must be hearing us fight," Leo said. When Leo and Mikey turned back to where Donnie was, Donnie was gone. "Come on let's go."

"What about Donnie?" Mikey asked following Leo off the roof.

"We'll worry about him later. Right now let's get to safety," Leo said. Leo and Mikey started running to the lair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for short chapters. I'm losing motivation on this story. This will probably a short chapter story.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Leo and Mikey get back to the lair huffing and puffing. "Man I need to work out," huffed Mikey.

Raph was still sleeping on the couch. "Should we wake him?" asked Mikey.

"Naw will let him sleep," Leo replied.

"Hey! He took the pizza!" Mikey shouted looking at the empty pizza box. Raph's eyes shot open. He looked up and saw two pairs of eyes staring down at him.

"Did you find Donnie?" Raph asked sitting himself up. Raph shifted his leg to make himself comfortable.

"Yeah we did, but he is stronger and faster," Leo said.

"Tonight we should all go and find him," Raph said.

"You aren't going anywhere until your leg gets better," Leo said.

"I can do it Leo. My legs fine," Raph said crossing his arms.

"You're just saying that so you can go," Mikey said.

"I'm going to check on Master Splinter," Leo said. He walked into the dojo.

"Mikey you have to talk Leo into letting me go," Raph said.

"Uh, no way. Leo's right you need to stay here until your leg's better," Mikey said.

"My leg's fine Mikey, honestly. You have to trust me..." Raph said.

Mikey crosses his arms and looks away. "No!"

"...please Mikey," Raph whispered.

"Did you just say...? Wow, hmm, ok I'll think about," Mikey said.

"Well think right," Raph said putting up a fist.

"Whoa back off man," Mikey said taking a step back.

Leo peeks his head into the dojo. Master Splinter was meditating. Leo walks into the dojo and sits down next to his Master. Master Splinter sensed his presence.

"How was your search?" Splinter asked.

"We found him, but then he just disappeared. He is stronger and faster now. I don't know how we will be able to get him back," Leo said.

"We will get him back. I believe in you, my son," Master Splinter put a hand on Leo's shoulder and smiled.

Leo smiled back, "I'm going to check on the others, who knows what they're doing."

Leo walks out of the dojo. Mikey is on the couch next to Raph. They are watching TV. Leo jumps on the couch next to Mikey. "What's going on?" Leo asked.

"We're just looking to see if anything is happening," Raph said. "Nothing so far. I was starting to wonder why Donnie needed money. I mean what would he need money for."

"Hmm, good question," Leo said.

"Maybe he..." Mikey started.

"Don't even," Raph interrupted. "I've been thinking maybe he wanted to buy something, but then why wouldn't he have just stolen that item instead."

"Maybe he wanted a powerful weapon, and if he stole that everyone would be after him," Leo said.

"Why would they let people buy powerful weapons?" Raph said.

"People would give anything for money," Leo said.

"You'd think they'd be smarter," Raph said.

"Well Donnie could've threatened them," Leo said.

"Maybe, but I doubt that's what happened," Raph said.

"Hey Leo," Mikey said walking into the dojo.

Leo was practicing, but stopped when he saw Mikey walk in. "What?"

"Me and Raph were hanging out, and he said his leg is fine," Mikey said.

"He's just saying that," Leo said.

"I told him to start walking and he seemed perfectly fine to me. You should let him come with us," Mikey said.

"He needs to stay home," Leo said.

"We need him though. We are down to two turtles. We really need his help to save Donnie. Unless you have an amazing plan to save Donnie with only the two of us."

"I don't have a plan. I need to know more about all this mind controlling stuff. Then maybe we can save Donnie."

"So you're saying we head to TCRI and study them," Mikey said.

"Yeah I guess."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but…"

"I've noticed. You can watch my back as I figure stuff out."

There was a little pause. "Why did it have to be Donnie? He is the smart one. He would've had this all figured out by now," Mikey said.

"Don't worry Mikey we'll figure it out," Leo put a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Come on I think it's dark enough for us to go up."

They walked out of the dojo. "Bye Raph," Mikey waved.

"Where are you guys going?" Raph asked.

"We're going to TCRI," Mikey said.

Leo slapped him. "Don't tell him that," he whispered to Mikey.

"Whoops."

"I'm coming to," Raph stood up from the couch and walk next to them.

"No you are not Raph, and that is final," Leo grabbed Mikey's arm and started running out of the lair.

"Erg," Raph started for the couch, but stopped and looked back at the door. Raph then looked over at the dojo's entrance. Master Splinter was standing there. "Master I have to go. My leg is fine."

Master Splinter just walks back into the dojo. "O...k...better get going," Raph said out loud. Then he ran out of the lair.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Leo and Mikey walk into TCRI. All the Kraang droids were dead. "What happened in here?" Mikey asked.

"It must have been Donnie. He might be in here," Leo replied picking up a Kraang's head.

"Great how am I suppose to watch your back with Donnie in the way. We can't even hit him," Mikey said.

"This is a big building. We might not even meet up with him," Leo said walking over to the elevator. Leo pressed the button and the elevator opened. Leo and Mikey walked in.

"What floor do we have to go to?" Mikey asked getting his finger ready to press the button.

"Um, let's try…" Leo started, but then the elevator started going up.

"I didn't do it," Mikey said taking his hand away from the buttons. The elevator door opened on floor 17. Mikey walked out. "You coming Leo."

"Mikey, it's a trap!" Leo shouted as Donnie shocked Mikey with an electric stick. Mikey fell to the floor unconscious. "No Mikey."

Donnie started walking to Leo. Leo didn't want to leave Mikey, but he had to. Leo pressed the close button on the elevator, but it did nothing. Leo took his T-phone out, and ran out of the elevator past Donnie. He needed to get Splinter over here, but Donnie threw one of his ninja stars at Leo's T-Phone.

Leo takes his twin katanas out. "Please Donnie snap out of it." Donnie takes his bo staff out, and he twirls it around in his hands. Leo tries to kick Donnie, but Donnie dodges. Donnie jabs Leo in the shell causing Leo to fall to the ground. Donnie takes out the electric stick and shocks Leo. Leo falls unconscious.

Leo wakes up. He looks to his right and finds Mikey, awake and staring at him. "Where are we?" Leo said.

"In a prison cell," Mikey said.

"Now what? No one knows were here," Leo said.

"They would know when we never return, and I bet Raph is already looking for us," Mikey says.

"Raph can't come. He's injured," Leo reminds Mikey.-

Raph is walking really slow on his way to TCRI. He wants Leo and Mikey to be in the middle of fighting the Kraang, so then when he comes, they would be happy. Raph sees TCRI in the distance. Raph begins walking in that direction. He thinks now would be a good time.

Raph walks into TCRI. Kraang droids are destroyed everywhere. Raph only wishes he was there to help. Raph walks into the elevator and stares at the buttons. "Great, which one is it," Raph says out loud as he stares at buttons 1-40. The elevator starts moving up, and stops at floor 17.

When the door opens, Raph hesitates but eventually enters the room. Donnie comes running towards him. Raph rolls under Donnie causing him to trip. Raph runs in the opposite direction of Donnie.

"Raph!" Yells a faint voice.

Raph looks in the holding cell. "Leo!?" Donnie kicks Raph in the side. Raph quickly stands back to his feet. He sees a closet to his right and runs into it. Then Raph took out his sai and slid it through the door handle. Raph slides down the door until he's sitting on the ground.

"What to do? What to do?" Raph asks himself.

"Is there anything I could do?" Raph asked.

"You could try meditating with me," Splinter suggested.

"That's something I can't do," Raph said.

"You've never tried."

Raph remembers this conversation. Raph knew what he had to do. He had to attempt meditating. He had to get into Donnie's mind and talk to him. Raph started to calm himself. He closed his eyes and focused. Raph focused on Donnie. A big bang comes as Donnie is pounding on the door. This made Raph lose focus. Raph tried again. He was getting no where with this. After many attempts, Raph gave up.

Donnie is still banging on the door. "Donnie I am so sorry. I am sorry for everything that happened. Also I am sorry Leo, Mikey, and Master Splinter for failing you," Raph starts saying out loud. Another pound on the door brings Raph back to his senses. "No I can't give up, but what else can I do."

Donnie does another pound on the door. Raph starts thinking about Donnie. He thought about how this all happened. Raph closed his eyes again.

"Raph!" says an all too familiar voice.

"Donnie! I did it," Raph said surprised. He knew Donnie was still in their. "Donnie how do I save you?"

"With the gun I got mind controlled with," Donnie says.

"But that got blown up," Raph said.

"I saved all the pieces and got a few new ones, they're at my lair," Donnie says.

"And where's that?" Raph asks.

"The sewers closest to April's house," Donnie says.

"Why am I not surprised?" Raph said.

"You're going to have to build the gun," Donnie said.

"What?! But I can't," Raph says.

"I have a blue print on the table. Just follow the instructions," Donnie said.

"Alright I'll try," Raph said.

"You better hurry. Oh and there is one part that has to be switched. It's the…" Donnie breaks into the room, making Raph lose focus.

"No! Donnie what do I switch," Raph shouts. Donnie tries to punch Raph in the face, but Raph rolls under Donnie and begins to run. Raph starts heading for the stairs. Donnie is way faster than Raph. Donnie makes the blade appear on his bo staff. Donnie swings it at Raph and cuts Raph's leg. Raph trips.

Raph bites his tongue to stop him from crying out. Donnie points the blade towards Raph's neck. Raph throws a smoke bomb at Donnie's face, and runs down the stairs. He had to get to Donnie's lair.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Raph's P.O.V.

My leg definitely slowed me down. Luckily my adrenaline was pumping. I didn't know if Donnie was following me or not.

I took a little break and began to wrap my leg up. It was messy, but my hands were shaking. That will make it hard to build the gun. Can this get anymore difficult?

Finally I'm here. If it's even the place. I felt tired, but I had to move on. I take the manhole cover off and drop down into the sewers. I look around. The only light is coming from the surface and a little bit in the distance. I'm guessing that's where I have to go.

I get to the lit spot, and on a table I see a bunch of parts neatly arranged. Rolled up in a cup on the corner of the table is the blueprints. I unroll the blueprints. It was confusing. A picture of the gun, words, and measurements.

"I'll just look at the picture," I say out loud. I grab the first piece. "This is going to take a while."

I stare at the blueprints. I read 1 power cell=3 shots. Great just great. I start staring at it again. Five minutes later I realize I'm still staring at the blueprints. I haven't gotten anything done. I throw the piece back down on the table. "This is impossible. How does Donnie do it?"

I look once more at the blueprints. I can't give up. I begin working at once.

I was almost done. All I needed was to put the power cell in its place. It looked like a pill. It was blue on one side and red on the other. On the blueprints it says very hot. I put on some gloves that Donnie made for us turtles. I put it in its place.

Two or more hours later I finished. "I did it!" I shout out loud. Hopefully it works. What if it doesn't? I think about this. I start feeling dizzy. My eyes feel heavy. I need to hurry.

I climb back up to the surface. I couldn't keep my eyes open. I fall to the ground right next to April's house.

I wake up. I am on something comfy and something wet is on my forehead. I start sitting up.

"No, lay down," says an all too familiar voice. I realize I am on a couch and a washcloth is on my forehead.

"April," I say. My mouth is dry.

"What happened to you?" she asks.

"I *cough* just go a little beat up."

"Do you want something to drink?" Yes, yes I do. She gets up and gets my water before I can say anything. She comes back into the room. I carefully sit up.

I drink it all. "I should be going now." I try to stand up, but she pushes me back down.

"I want to know what happened." She stares at me.

"I went to the Kraang and I found… oh no the gun where is it?" I look around the room. It's not here. Did they take it?

"A gun? When we found you, I didn't see a gun next to you," she tells me.

"I need to go, bye." I don't know if I should tell her the truth or not. I don't want her to help me.

"Wherever you are going, I'm going too," She stands up with me. I can't have her come.

"I'm just going home."

"Well I will help you home."

"I don't need help."

"Everyone needs help at some point."

"April, you can't come. I'm sorry I can't tell you why," I head for the door.

"Is something going on at home?" She follows me.

"Yeah. It is family matters, so please don't follow me." I put my hand on the door knob.

"Be safe Raph," She says as I walk out of her house. That took too long. I should have asked her how long I've been asleep. I'm awake now, so I should be going. I head to TCRI.

My leg still slowed me down, but it was better. Whoever wrapped it up, did a good job. At TCRI I stop in front of the door. I forgot something. How could I have forgotten it? Now I have to walk all the way back to April's house.

Finally make it too April's house and I look for the gun. If I lost it then Donnie's gone forever. I look for what seemed like forever, and I didn't find it.

"Looking for this," I hear a familiar voice say.

"Casey! Give it to me. I need it now," I try to grab it from him. He moves it out of my reach.

"Let me in on the fun and sure thing," Casey said.

"No, all I'm doing is going home," I tell him trying to grab it from him again.

"Yeah right I saw you come here from TCRI. I know something is happening," He smirks.

"Give it to me! Yeah so maybe I am heading to TCRI, but you can't come," I yell at him.

"Then you don't get this gun," He starts rollerblading away. I just wanted to punch him.

"Casey get back here," I chase him, but his rollerblading is faster than my running. Only because of my leg though.

"Come and get it," He waves it in his hands. He is just asking for a beating.

"Casey you better…" We're at TCRI. He is going to do whatever he can to help me. I don't want his help. This is my mess. I need to clean it up.

"Casey go home," I snatch the gun from his hands, and I don't hesitate to go inside. Neither does he.

"I'm staying Raph. What's wrong with me helping you?" Casey asks.

"Because I don't need your help, and I…"

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"Just go home," I walk up the stairs. The last I saw of Casey was him staring at me. He probably will come, but hopefully Donnie will be better.

I open the door just a crack. Donnie is working on something. I point the gun at his head then fire without hesitating. I quickly hide behind the door again. I hope it worked. When I peek through the crack again, Donnie is right there. I scream and walk backwards. I point the gun at him. Why didn't it work?

"Oh and there is one part that has to be switched. It's the…"

What part has to be switched?! Wait. It's kinda obvious. The power cell has to be switched. On the instructions it said red, but for it to un-mind control someone, it needs to be blue. I slam the door on him, and put my sai through the handle. I touch the power cell. I forgot, it's very hot. I pull my hand away. I don't have the gloves with me, so I count to three in my head and quickly switch it. My hand burns.

I take my sai out and get the gun ready. I open the door. Donnie isn't there. Great. I slowly walk through the door. Donnie kicks me in the side. I fall to the ground with the gun falling out of my hand. I quickly get up and run to the gun. I turn to face Donnie. I shoot the gun again. He dodges. I remember the blueprint saying that I only have three shots. I already used two which means I have one more shot to save Donnie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Raph's P.O.V.

"Please, please, please shoot Donnie," I say to the gun. I must be going crazy. I have been sitting on the ground while Donnie slowly walks over to me. He is smiling and all I want to do is wipe that smile off his face. I should probably run, but I don't feel like it. I have only one shot left and of course Donnie will dodge it. He is gaining on me.

A hockey puck flies across the room and hits Donnie. It had a bomb attached to it. Donnie jumps away but still gets flown across the room. Casey runs up to me.

"Still don't want my help," He said as he puts his hand out. I grab his hands and he helps me up.

"How did you know Donnie was mind controlled?" I ask.

"It was kinda obvious. Also I was spying on you."

Even though I hate to admit it, I'm glad he's here. Donnie runs toward us. I move out of his way while Casey swings his hockey stick at him. Donnie ducks under it. I need to find a good time to shoot Donnie. I can't just shoot randomly now.

Donnie grabs Casey's hockey stick out of his hands and smacks him with it. Casey falls to the ground. Well he did help a little. "Casey!" I shout. Donnie turns to me. I am starting to wish I asked April for help.

"Come on Donnie fight it. I know you're in there," I wait for Donnie to make the first move. Donnie runs toward me. He tries to punch me in the face, but I duck. He quickly takes his bo staff out and stabs me in the back of the shell. I fall on my face. The gun falls out of my hands. Gosh I need to have a better grip on that thing.

Before I can stand up, Donnie grabs the gun. He turns to me and smiles. All of a sudden I know what I have to do. I grab a ninja star and hide it in my hand. Donnie starts walking up to me with his electric stick thing and the gun is in his hand. When I know I can hit the gun, I throw the ninja star. It hits the power cell, and the gun explodes. Donnie flies, and hits the wall.

I quickly free Mikey and Leo. "I was worried when it took you a day to come back." Leo hugs me. I was unconscious for a day.

"So is Donnie good now?" Mikey asks.

"I hope so," I replied. We walk over to Donnie. He wakes up. "Hey Donnie, you alright."

"No," He puts his head down. He must be back to normal if he is talking. "I did so many…"

"No you didn't. You were mind controlled," Leo said.

"But I knew what I was doing. I just couldn't stop myself," Donnie said.

"Don't worry about it," Mikey helps Donnie up and we have a group hug.

"Ow Donnie you got a strong swing," Casey said rubbing his side.

Donnie chuckles. I had a feeling he meant to do that. "Sorry Casey."

"Come on guys. Lets go home," Leo said.

Donnie's P.O.V.

We enter the lair. Splinter comes out of the dojo. He smiles when he sees me. "Donatello you are alright."

"Yeah I'm fine," Wasn't that a lie. I'm not fine. I am doing awful. Everything I have done. My brothers tell me to not worry about it, but how can I?

"You don't seem fine," Master Splinter said.

I decide not to lie. "Well I'm not doing fine. I am doing awful. Everything I have done."

"Donnie just don't…"

"It's not that easy Leo," I shout at him. They haven't been mind controlled. They don't know what it's like to not be able to control your own body. "How can I let this go?"

"Donatello, come into the dojo with me," Splinter said.

"Hai sensei." I follow him into the dojo. I kneel in front of him.

"Donatello, I know this is hard to just let go, but it is the past," Splinter said.

"I know, but I just got un-mind controlled. Could we give it a day?" I ask.

"Will you be alright tonight?"

"Maybe. I'll just head to my lab and get things off my mind," I stand up, bow, then leave. Leo and Mikey must be in their rooms, but Raph is on the couch. I sit down next to him.

His leg was bandaged. He is hurt because of me. "Don't worry about it Donnie. I'm fine," Raph said realizing I was looking at his leg.

"I'm sorry about it."

"It's kinda my fault anyways. I'm the reason this all happened."

"No you're not. We would've met up with the gun at some point anyways," I walk to my lab. I sit down all tired. I lay my head down on the table, and some how fall asleep.-

I wake up hot and sweaty. Another nightmare. This one was the worst of maybe 5. I knew I couldn't get back to sleep, so I didn't bother trying. I look at the time, 5:30. Way later than I thought.

I walk out of my lab. The lights are on in the dojo. Leo must be up. He is always up at this time training. I don't feel like talking to anybody. I walk into the kitchen. I grab the last slice of pizza and sit on a chair. It's the past, but I still did it. There is nothing I can do about it.

I didn't cause so much harm. Did I? I don't remember much. All I remember was capturing Leo and Mikey and hurting Raph. I guess that will heal, but I feel like I did something else. They just aren't telling me. Why would they keep it from me?

I walk in the dojo. I want answers. "Leo I want to know everything that happened."

"Whoa Donnie you're up early," Leo stopped what he was doing.

"Tell me!" I shouted at him.

"Tell you what?"

"You know what. I want to know what happened when I was mind controlled."

"I thought you knew. Couldn't you see what you were doing, but not be able to control yourself."

"I know that I captured you and Mikey and hurt Raph,but there is more that I don't remember. What did I do?"

"That's it."

"No it's not." Leo started training again. He is keeping something from me. I can tell, but I'm getting nowhere with him.

I walk out of the lair. Mike is awake and on the couch. Leo might be able to keep it from me but not Mikey.

"Hey Mikey," I sit down on the couch next to him.

"Hey Donnie. You doing alright?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah I am… well actually."

"What Donnie? Tell me I can help you," Mikey puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I feel you guys are keeping things from me. It's not a good feeling. You know brothers tell each other everything. I don't know how I can feel better if I don't know everything I did. I..."

"...you bombed a bank and killed people," Mikey cuts me off. He puts his head into his hands. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before it's just Leo and Raph didn't want to tell you. Oh no I told you what will Raph and Leo say. Please don't tell them I told you."

I didn't respond. I killed people. No, I... I... I remember now. I remember everything. "Mikey thanks for telling me." I almost feel bad for Mikey. I used him to tell me what happened.

Raph walks into the room. "Good morning Raph." I say.

"What's for breakfast?" He yawns.

"Pizza!" Mikey shouts.

"We don't have anymore pizza," I said.

"Then let's get more. I'll call the pizza man," Mikey gets up and runs into the kitchen to call the pizza man.

I know Mikey doesn't want me to tell them that he told me, but I want to know why they didn't tell me. "Raph why didn't you tell me that I killed people."

"Who told you... Mikey!" Raph starts his why towards Mikey.

"Raph I made him. I knew you guys weren't telling me something."

Raph stops and looks at me. "We didn't tell you because you would never forgive yourself and we just want the old Donnie back."

"I want things to be back to normal, but that will take a while. I'm sorry Raph."

"I'm gonna wait for the pizza man," Mikey bursts out of the kitchen and runs out of the lair. Leo walks in the room.

"Mikey told Donnie," Raph says to Leo.

Leo looks over at me. "Donnie will you be alright?"

"No I'll never be fine and you guys know it." I sigh. "Who's knows though? Maybe sometime in the future I will forget about it, but it was only yesterday. I'm going to need a little bit more time."

"If you need help with anything, we're here to help," Leo said.

"Thank you."

"Pizzas here!" Mikey shouts. He runs into the lair carrying a pizza box in his hand.

"That was fast," Raph said sitting on the couch.

"Pizza man has to be fast if he wants to keep his loyal customer," Mikey said.

I reach for a slice of pizza. I look at all my brothers and smile. I should just forget about my past. That is the past. I shouldn't let it ruin my future.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
